User blog:Taylor Vaanu McKenzie/Reincarnation au: Jake McKenzie
JAKE Wake up, make literal bacon, make metaphorical bacon, meet some of the old gang if able, go home, sleep or try to, then repeat. This has been the routine Jake McKenzie lived by ever since making it back to the States. Sure, there was that whole legal matter with Lundgren and clearing his name. But the others stuck by him, from legal assistance offered by Sean and Michelle to simple moral support of Raj and Diego, and then some from the others, he was finally able to clear his name and move back to a normal life with his mother and sister, Rebeccah. Of course, he was grateful. He managed a few years with them until his mom passed on, and his sister married some guy Jake still wasn't sure deserved her. But having a nephew like Michael made that a little better. His sister said he looked more like Jake, so he mostly got the appearance from the McKenzie side of the family tree. He went to live in Massachusetts afterwards, getting a gig there with the plane given to him as a gift from everyone else. "Consider this as a thanks. Without your military expertise getting us out of tight spots, we'd probably be dead by now, too." Jake took it, because he knew he was gonna need it even though he didn't like receiving hand outs, especially when he knew exactly why everyone would go out of their way to make sure he was okay. It hurt every single one of them when they lost him five years ago, but they weren't the ones who love him the way Jake still does, they didn't share intimate moments with Taylor. While they made the agreement to meet up together every year of Taylor's "birth" and the day he sacrificed himself, Jake only allowed himself to break down when he was alone, or when it was especially bad, in front of Diego. Out of everyone, Jake felt that the Hispanic best-selling author was the only one who would come close to understanding how it feels to lose Taylor. Of course, it sucks that Diego is able to stay by the side of the one he got Handfasted to while he couldn't, but it was difficult to hold it against him. It was a particularly slow day, no new customers who wanted to rent his plane and book his services. But he just drove back a couple of business men from a seminar in China, so Jake had a bit of cash right now. Sean and Craig called him up, asking if he'd like to do some catching up so they made a date of it and agree to meet up in Endless Summer Café. The blond got their first and decided to make an order already. It probably won't be too long for the other two to arrive. "One hot Americano, hold the sugar." Jake says absently, eyes on the menu, cash already in hand and on the counter. The cashier slash busboy punched in his order, "Thank you sir, will that be all for your order sir? May I have your name?" Jake froze, his blood running cold upon hearing the voice, such a familiar voice. He looks up slowly and sees the guy taking his order. He gasps lowly, "T-Taylor?" "No, sir." Taylor chuckles, tapping his name tag. "that's me. Your name please?" Jake blinks, eyes unbelieving. Was he seeing things? Hearing things? Taylor died, or he disappeared. Whatever it was, they lost him, he joined together with the bastard Vaanu to save them and the entire world, to fix the space-time continuum. This can't be the same Taylor, it couldn't be his Taylor. And yet, the likeness was too similar. He had the same shade of brown hair, the similar way he styled it even. And the almost literal red cherry on top was the familiar shirt he wore underneath the shop's uniform apron. It was the same red shirt he wore when Jake first met him, and the last thing he wore underneath the Endless's suit, at the time he gave himself up. "Er, I'd say you're holding up the line if there was one but..." Taylor frowns, looking concerned. "are you all right, sir?" The shock was too much, even with military training. Jake McKenzie passed out at the next moment. ⚫──────────⚫ "Jake? Jake, yo man, are you okay?" Slowly, Jake was coming to. He blinks the haze away and finds that he's in a booth with Sean and Craig. "What... where...?" "Thank god you're awake now," Sean sighed, shaking his head. "We walked in a few minutes ago. Thankfully, the cafe manager let you stay in and occupy a booth since the shop was pretty much empty anyway. But do you need us to call an ambulance or was it just a dizzy spell?" Jake furrowed his brows, looking between Sean and Craig before gasping. "Taylor! I saw— the busboy! Where is—?" He looks up to the counter where another busboy was walking towards the group. "Hey there, you doing all right, sir?" Jake frowns, "I... I think so... But... you're not Taylor." By this point, Sean and Craig were exchanging glances, a mixture of concern and pity. "Right, that guy who took your order before you passed out. He's shift was about up, and had some personal errands to run. Here though, he said to give you his number and asked if you could call him, tell him if you're all right." The busboy shrugs, "But it's not like you need to, if you don't want. I can just tell him when he comes in tomorrow." Jake immediately took the slip of paper, "No, no. That's all right, I'll call him. Thanks." he said. The busboy nods, saying something about bringing in the drink Jake ordered earlier in a moment before going back to the counter just as new patrons walked in. The blond turned to the other two, who were eyeing him in concern. "I'm not crazy..." "We're not saying you are..." Sean starts. Jake continues, "It was Taylor, I swear!" "... Just a little, uh, emotional? I mean, I guess I kinda get it, Valentines day just passed so..." Craig interjects. "Yeah, well, we all still miss him, man." Jake scowled, shaking his head. "I'm telling you guys, it's Taylor. I don't know how he was there either, or if the world needs saving again or shit. But I can never go wrong, not about him. You guys know me, assuming and hoping for the best isn't how I roll. It's Taylor." He says, resolute. "I don't know how that's possible yet but I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." "Jake," Sean says comfortingly, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. "maybe you're just tired. You need to go home." The blond scowled, shaking his head. "Forget this shit." he stood up from the booth and walked away. "Yo man! Your drink, the guy said he'll—" Craig trails off as Jake shut the glass door behind him. "—and he's gone. Sean, bro," He turns to him, "should he be left alone right now, you think?" Sean sighed, shaking his head. "Guess he's still not quite over it," he said. "are you?" "Me? Naw, naw man." Craig exhaled, taking a swig from the hot latte he ordered. "I mean, our entire future and all wouldn't be possible if he hadn't done what he did. Zahra and I wouldn't made up and stuff if he hadn't..." He trails off, groaning. "it's not fair, ya know. I mean, sure, I'd always choose you to be my Best man and all. But Taylor would def be a groomsman or whatever." Sean chuckles, a little strained. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He lifts up his own order, "to Taylor, and in hopes Jake finds some peace." "Drinking to that man." ⚫──────────⚫ Jake dials up the number as he walks back to his apartment. Someone answers. //''Hello? Who is this?''// "Uh, hey, yeah... it's me, Jake? Remember?" //''Jake? I'm sorry, I don't know any...''// Damn it, why? How can he not know me? Jake bites back a curse, before speaking again. "You know, I'm, er, that guy who passed out earlier?" //''Oh my god! I knew your voice sounded familiar,''// But not for the reasons I wished... Jake thought bitterly. //''are you okay, sir? Did you need an ambulance? I wasn't sure if there was anything wrong or if it was just vertigo or...''// "Calm down, Boy Scout, I'm fine." Jake chuckles lightly, thinking even the way he panics sound the same from when they were in the island together. The blond blinks, shaking his head. Wait, no. I'm still not certain this is ''that Taylor.'' He sighs. //''Sir? Are you sure you're okay?''// "Fine, fine. And it's okay, you can call me Jake." The blond continues, gripping his phone tight. You may not be my Taylor, but you definitely sound like him... He cleared his throat. "So listen... I'm sorry about earlier, must've given you quite the scare." He couldn't see it, but somehow, Jake could tell Taylor was shaking his head. //''Mm, no, you don't need to apologize for that. I'm just glad you're...''// "So let me make it up to you," Jake immediately interjects, "You. Me. Dinner. Uh, that is, if you're done with your errands?" There was a long pause, perhaps from surprise. The blond wanted to smack himself. Fuck, fuck, fuck you, idiot. He doesn't know you! Or doesn't remember you! Or whatever! You're supposed to be figuring what the hell's going on first, not go looking for some babe time with... There's a chuckle from the other end. //''You move fast. Don't tell me fainting in front of someone and then calling them out for a date is actually a new kind of way of hitting on people.''// "That depends, is it working?" Jake can't help but grin and go along with it. //''So far. And maybe I'll take you up on the offer, but in one condition. You're paying, Hotness.//' Jake's heart stop, and so did his legs it seemed. He swallowed thickly. "H-Hotness, huh? That's the best you can come up with?" '//' I don't think too well on my feet. // ' Jake ended the phone call, barely managed to ask where they'd meet, and started crying as he remembered how they first met. ''"In that case, I'm calling you Hotness." "Of all the demeaning names you could've given me, you went with '''Hotness'."'' "I don't think well on my feet." ⚫──────────⚫ "Hey, over here." Taylor waves the blond over to a booth, "gotta admit, didn't expect to be meeting up with you again so soon." Jake laughs a bit, taking a seat across of the brunette, getting a close look at his face to make sure that he definitely wasn't seeing this. And he can't be anymore right, the guy really did look like Taylor. "Yeah, eventful day, huh? So, McDonalds? You know, I may not look like much, but I'm not that penniless. Thanks for being considerate on my wallet, though." "Har-har, and how are you sure I'm not just a big fan of McDonalds?" Taylor grins, before shaking his head. "Kidding aside, I'm not picky. Plus, it's a little rude to take advantage of someone I just met and their wallet." Jake smirks, folding his hands together. "Even if I offered?" "Even then." "Classic Boy Scout, too good for this world." Jake chuckled, standing up. "So, what would you like to have?" Taylor looked like he wanted to say something before the blond got up, but he dismissed it for now. "The McBacon burger and fries combo." "Got it." A moment later, Jake came back with their orders; Taylor's combo meal, and a similar one for himself but the McSpicy one as opposed to the brunette's McBacon. "I didn't know what drinks you'd like, so I got us both the generic coke." Taylor nods in thanks, "Yeah, I don't mind, thanks." He says and waits for Jake to take his seat again before talking. "so, are you sure you're okay? I'll be honest, I didn't know what to do when you suddenly fell. Your eyes just rolled back and the next thing I knew, you hit the floor." "Er, heh, yeah, sorry again about that." Jake rubbed the back of his head, "Must've overworked myself or something." He said and cough, clearing his throat. "So, uh, listen Taylor, I know this might sound a little crazy, and feel free to slap me if you think I'm coming out too strong, but um... You remind me of someone I used to know. Someone... important to me." Taylor blinks, just about to start on his burger. "Wow, you're right, that is crazy. And a little strong forward, if I'm being honest." He starts, and bites his lip that Jake has to grip on the table so he wouldn't just pounce on the brunette then and there. God, did he missed him so much, even if it might not even be him. "But... I guess, I'll let it slide if you don't call me crazy for saying that, yeah, you know... I feel like I should know you. Like, it's a bit of Déjà Vu thing?" Jake's heart raced. "Really?" He tried not to smiled excitedly, tried not to get his hopes up. "why'd you say that?" "I really can't say, but... Just a feeling? Like I've known you all my life, which is impossible if you consider that I've been in a coma for five years and just woke up recently and the only people I've known before and after then are my parents, and relatives. Didn't really go to college, so..." The blond gaped, and once again, he felt his blood running cold. "C-coma?" "Oops, sorry... This is kinda heavy, and I didn't mean to dump it on you on our first meeting. You're just..." Taylor tries for a small smile, "you're easy to talk to, Jake. Like, I want you to know and feel that you should. And maybe that's why I don't mind your little advances or giving you my number freely and making some sort of way to see you again soon... Oh God, now I'm being forward." Jake ignores that, reaches out and holds Taylor's hand. "Why were you in a coma? But... wait, you're okay now, right?" He frowns. He didn't know if this was his Taylor or not, but he knew for certain that it would pain him to lose him again. "Uh..." Taylor stammers, caught off guard when the blond suddenly took his hand. "N-no, I mean, yes. I'm fine, just... it was really weird cause even my parents said I wasn't sick or anything, it just suddenly... happened. And, it sounds stupid, but I know I was having this dream, and even when I was unconscious, I could feel that something was going on, that I was feeling several different things, but the moment I woke up I just... forgot. The dream, what happened... " He paused, chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I know, it doesn't make sense." Jake, however, was starting to make sense of what may be happening here. But still, he had to play it careful. After all, if this was Taylor, even if he couldn't completely explain how it was, or why this Taylor had to be in a coma for five years; he didn't want to scare him off. And if this was Taylor, then that means he had a shot to get him back. He'll figure out how to get back his memories, this "dream" of his that might also be his experience with them in La Huerta. But first, he needed to offer some comfort. "No, I get it. I mean, I feel like I'm still dreaming and when I wake up, I'll see y—him lying beside me." Jake pauses, hesitating. He sees the expression on Taylor's face, and the look of concern is enough to keep him going. "I... I lost someone years ago, and I... I sometimes feel like it wasn't real, that I could still get him back. And, uh, maybe that's why I felt faint a while back. Like... for a moment, I felt that maybe he was..." Taylor frowns, patting the blond's hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. He must mean a lot to you." "My entire world," Jake nods, looking at Taylor's eyes and hoping he could reach him, "and he still is." Suddenly, Taylor felt a little flush. He pulled his hand away, and cleared his throat. "Ahem, uh, we should eat before the burger gets cold, don't you think?" "Heh," Then, at that moment, the mood shifted, and Jake was smirking at him. "is that a blush I see, Boy Scout?" Taylor snorts, throwing a crumpled tissue on the blond's face. "Shut up, Hotness." He looks away, slurping his drink and trying to hide a smile that starts forming when he hears Jake laughing light-heartedly. It was a nice sound. "By the way, Jake... Um, why do you keep doing that?" "Doing what?" "Calling me Boy Scout," Taylor answers, "I mean, uh, yeah, I kinda did that for a year or two, but I don't think I ever gave you an impression earlier that I was one." Jake blushed, rubbing the back of his head, "Damn, I'm not going to stop sounding forward anytime soon but... Uh, that guy I told you about? Uhm, I called him that a lot and you... you remind me of him, er, like to a T. Literally... his name was Taylor, too." "Wha—" Taylor blinked, before wincing, feeling a sudden pain in his head. "Ugh..." Jake blinks, reaching out to take his hand. "Taylor, are you okay?" "Y-yeah... Er, headache. I still get them, and the doctors said it's normal considering I've been asleep for the last five years. Maybe I should take this out and head home..." Jake nods, immediately gathering their food and getting it back to the counter to have them packed. He returned to Taylor. "I'll walk you home." "No, that's fine. My apartment is just a few blocks over, I can..." Jake shakes his head, "I want to," He said. I'm not letting you go again... "Oh... well, if you say so." Taylor smiles a bit. "thanks Jake." ⚫──────────⚫ The brunette was right, only thirty minutes later, Jake got Taylor back in front of his apartment building. Which was only five minutes away from his own apartment. Jake walked him up to his room, and Taylor didn't protest and mind at all. "So," Taylor starts, a light blush on his face. "all things considered, this was fun. We..." Jake finishes, expecting what he was about to say. "... should do it again sometime? Definitely." He grinned. "Preferably, without me having to pass out prior to that." "Yeah, that'd be nice." Taylor chuckles, "my treat next time. Oh," he shoves off Jake's jacket, which the blond gave him to wear since he forgot his own windbreaker. "Here, thanks." Jake shakes his head, grinning. "Nah, it's good. Hold on to it for a while. My place ain't far from here, besides," He winks, "gives me a reason to come back soon." "Oh, in that case," Taylor smirks, putting it back on. "maybe I could sleep with it on, and turn the heater off for the night." Jake laughs, "That, you could." Then, his smile softens. "Night, Taylor. I'll see you soon." "See you soon," Taylor smiles as well. "Jake." TBC '''You can read it here too: '''https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558468/chapters/39350263 Category:Blog posts